Liposomes have been widely used as carriers to deliver a variety of therapeutic and diagnostic agents into cells. Encapsulation of active agents in liposomes protects the agents from premature degradation, and ameliorates side effects resulting from administration of the agents to animals (for a review, see, e.g., A. Bangham, 1992; M. Ostro, 1987; and, M. Ostro and P. Cullis, 1989). However, the efficiency of liposomal drug delivery has heretofore been constrained by the lack of a means of inducing liposomes to preferentially release their contents in the vicinity of, or into, target cells. This invention provides such a means, by incorporating peptide-lipid conjugates into liposomes and then contacting cells with these liposomes.
The lipid portion of the peptide-lipid conjugate is a phosphatidylethanolamine ("PE"). These lipids ordinarily do not organize into bilayers at neutral pH, instead forming hexagonal (H.sub.II)-phase structures in aqueous environments which tend to destabilize the bilayers of liposomes into which the lipids have been incorporated. These same structures can also enhance the liposomes' fusogenicity (Verkleij, 1984; Cullis & de Kruijff, 1979; Ellens et al., 1989). Conjugation of a peptide to the PE stabilizes the PE in a bilayer conformation and hence, allows the conjugated lipid to be stably incorporated into liposome bilayers. However, once the peptide is cleaved, e.g., in the vicinity of peptidase-secreting cells, the lipid then resumes its nonbilayer-preferring preferring, hexagonal conformation, in which it tends to destabilize the same liposome bilayers.
The peptide portion of the peptide-lipid conjugate is any of those peptides having amino acid sequences that are recognized and cleaved by any of the various peptidases secreted by mammalian cells, at sites of inflammation and tumor metastases (see, e.g.[:] Aimes and
Quigley, 1995; Fosang et al., 1994; Froelich et al., 1993; Knauper et al., 1996; Liotta et al., 1991; Moehrle et al., 1995; Nagase et al., 1994; Nakajima et al., 1979; Odake et al., 1991; Palmieri et al., 1989; Pei et al., 1994; Prechel et al., 1995; Yamashita et al., 1994). Neither linkage of peptidase-cleavable peptides nor the incorporation of such peptides into liposomes, let alone for the purpose of promoting controlled liposome destabilization, has previously been described.
Vogel et al. and Subbaro et al. both covalently linked peptides to PEs; however, these peptide-lipids are not described therein as being cleavable by cell-secreted peptidases. Rather, the peptide-modified lipids of these documents are pH sensitive, adopting an alpha-helical conformation in low pH endosomal environments. Kirpotin et al. modified distearoyl phosphatidylcholine ("DSPE") by the attachment thereto of methoxypoly(ethylene glycol) ("mPEG") to DSPE on the amino group; liposomes containing mPEG-modified DSPE were stable in solution until thiolytic cleavage and removal of the mPEG moiety. Kirpotin does not describe the peptide-based modification of PEs, let alone with peptidase-cleavable peptides.